Stone Age Omake
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Lucy wonders if she'll ever meet someone from the other side of the forest like Mavis had all those years ago when she ran away with Zeref. Commission for GirugameshPanda!


**I'm DONE OH MY GOOOOD**

**Ugh this commission was difficuUUUUlt ;-; I rewrote the prompt a lot bc I was so ugh unsure of how things were going to progress**

**But I'm really happy with the finished product! I hope you enjoy it too!**

* * *

Natsu could always say that he was in charge of himself. A man of virtue and honor, he did what was right, when the situation called for it, at least. Playing pranks on his friends was an exception to this rule. He was assertive and just spoke up when he needed to abided by the laws of his village.

So, for someone so set in their ways to lose control of themselves every so often was upsetting. He was weak and uninhibited, sick and delirious. It was the burden that this curse had so much control over him.

When the moon was high at night, the waning and waxing visual came back each month to remind Natsu that he was weak.

Before anyone could find him on the brink of insanity, the dragon hid away, outside the boundaries of their home. It was a cave in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by the lush, overgrown ends of the forest. He hibernated for about a week, sleeping off the crazed strength and lust that his instincts harbored.

He never had any problems with this ritual of his, going off a day or two before his heat, falling asleep before he was too far gone, then returning home a week later feeling right as rain.

But, Natsu could truly never account for the time he lost, deep in that uninhabited cave. He woke up feeling refreshed and happy that his strength had returned, so there was no need to be worried. His inner dragon was sneaky in this manner.

Surely such a raging beast couldn't sleep for the only time it was allowed consciousness. From the first time, on the last day of the week that Natsu had made his way out there, the dragon decided to have his fun.

It was a purely coincidental thing, and maybe he would have stayed asleep if she hadn't appeared before him.

She was a girl, a couple of inches shorter than himself, blonde with curious eyes and beautiful curves. But a sin to even hold the sight of.

Women came from the other side of the forest, a village known as enemies of his own. No one had ever seen one before, but it was forbidden even to approach the line between both people.

This cave resided outside of both territories, so Natsu didn't think anyone would ever find this place.

The dragon picked up her erotic scent as it wafted between the trees, whispering and luring him out of slumber.

The girl was quite sane herself, knowing better than to wander about the woods without anyone to watch her back. She was a nymph of the moon and stars, skin bright and sparkly as if she bathed in pixie dust.

She liked to hang around the line between both villages, hoping that one day she would be able to catch sight of the mythical being known as man.

Her name was Lucy and she liked to read. There were books and stories scrawled messily into makeshift journals kept by the elder. She read to the girls, stories around the campfire, telling them of ancient women, battles, and hardships. But there was one book, a secret journal that Lucy had come across when returning a borrowed book.

It was by Mavis Vermillion, one of the first chiefs ever to reign over their small village. Legends had said a bear killed her, dragged off and her body was never discovered. (It was bound for things to get mixed up after a few hundred years).

Mavis' journal told about her travels and experiences, and the issues she had to deal with as chief. Halfway into the book, her inquisitive thoughts ceased and instead, a wonderfully bright picture was painted.

It told of magic called love, one so strong and forceful that she had to leave everyone she cared for behind.

She met a man, a dark dragon named Zeref, one day in the woods. She was frightened, of course, but intrigued. Mavis had never met one of his kind before, and was shocked to see that he hadn't razor-sharp teeth or claws like a beast.

He was kind and cute and sweet, and as time grew on, they only grew closer. She met him once a month, under the pale light of moon, hidden in a cave just beyond the villages reach.

The two ran away not long after, wanting to spend everyday together, no longer only once under the new moon.

It was terribly romantic, and to a nymph who could only dream of the touch of man, was it a tale of hope. She wanted to meet someone like Mavis had, to fall in love and run away.

Lucy wouldn't be able to understand her cravings until she met Natsu. There was a side of her that would become unhinged as well, but she would be lucky enough to keep her memories.

She decided on that fateful day to go out and see if this cave was real, to see if Mavis and Zeref had indeed existed and rendezvoused together in this secret location.

It took a couple hours of walking to reach the edge of their territory, her excitement peaking with every step.

There it was, the entrance wrapped with vines, its expanse hidden deep within this tall cliffside. Her skin buzzed with adrenaline and some wariness, but Lucy wasn't scared. She had to know if it was true, if the life she wanted was a real possibility.

His nose perked up at the approaching scent, dormant lust and hunger residing in the pit of the stomach of whoever neared his hiding place. He shifted on the animal skin he'd thought to bring along, raising himself on all fours in case he needed to attack. He lit the lining of the cave with small bursts of fire as a precaution to ward any traveler away from him.

Lucy was naive. Anything out of the ordinary she saw could only be a magical reveal, something exciting and new to find. When she entered the cave and bore sight to these flames, she was impassioned with impression. Had this been a spell Mavis had cast?

Her fingers brushed against the flames, delighted by the way they bounced and waved under her touch. They didn't burn, wouldn't have even if they could. She was a nymph of the stars after all, and their heat slept underneath her skin.

The dragon watched, impressed that she could withstand the heat of his flames. A purr rose in his throat; he needed her. It was just something about her that made him feel feral. The instinct-driven being would not foolishly set aside the chance to sate his impure desires.

He stood up, approaching her with confident strides, his face blank and authoritative.

She turned around at the sound of sand crunched underneath the sole of someone's shoe. A gasp rose in her throat and was caught when he stood before her.

He was tall, muscular, strength and mana practically rolling from his chest. His pink hair was attractive, as were the red scales that patterned his skin at random.

"W-Who...are you?" Lucy gulped, her heart beginning to beat at an increasing pace. She wasn't scared of him, rather much more afraid that her eyes were lying to her in this moment.

"I should be the one asking you that," His voice was deep and practically shook the cave walls. Lucy felt her ears burn, just the slightest as he stared intensely down at her. "You're intruding,"

"Oh! I'm so—I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone lived here, rather, um, I-I, I was just here looking for something! Someone...I don't really know."

"And who would that be?" A slight smirk curled its way onto Natsu's face, his sharp canines protruding past his smug look.

"A...a dragon…" Her breath left her body in shaky waves, unsteady lips falling victim to the shape of his own.

"Care to tell me what you intend to do with me? Woman," She pressed her back to the wall as he stepped closer into her personal space, the warmth of his breath making her shiver ever so slightly.

"I...didn't—don't have a plan," She gulped, holding in a squeal as his hand began to glide down her exposed midsection. "I didn't expect you to really be here…"

"Then...tell me what you want to do now that you're here, with me," The deep vibrato of his voice, the gentle purr that glided our along with it, the warm touch of his hand experimentally on her body...Lucy had read the last chapter of Mavis' journal carefully and with much embarrassment. There were things that a man and woman could do together that hadn't been taught directly to her. It was most definitely a taboo ritual, from the first kiss to the consummation of such a sinful dance.

The dragon was working fairly hard to hold himself back, the urge to seduce this woman back into the depths of this cave was overpowering. Had she known that he could see through her innocent guise? The words she spoke clearly hid her intentions. The gaze she bestowed upon him, the apparent curiosity and lust. He could smell right down to her core, the burning passion that drove her, would control her if he could bring it out of her.

Lucy braved her nerves, hands slowly reaching out to settle upon the dragon's chest. She blushed as he purred, staying still as to allow her a moment to decide just what she intended to do.

There wouldn't be another opportunity like this, to be with a man, one whose first action was not to attack and maim her. She knew he could if he wanted to, yet he hadn't and spoke rather sweetly to her. At least he was more kind than those stories of barbarian men she'd been hearing all her life.

Her body buzzed as if knowing what to do before she knew it herself. Her breath was quick as her heart began to beat, the blonde decidedly making the first move.

She moaned softly, pressing her lips to the tanned skin of the dragon's chest. He continued to rumble with purrs as she went on with this light action, small and brief kisses peppered in odd places. She looked up at him, two fingers pressed against his left nipple.

"I'm Lucy," She mumbled before folding her lips over the hardened bud, her tongue smoothly gliding against it.

"Natsu," He panted, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he suppressed his wants. There was no use in forcing her, he'd take things slow until she was past the point of saving, that he was all she could think of.

Once Lucy began, her body seemed to go into auto-drive. It knew what she wanted to do and how to do it, Natsu waiting expectantly for her next move.

How she always dreamed of having her first kiss. Mavis had written about everything from a small peck to a passionate tongue-tied battle.

Her hands moved subtly to wrap around his neck, bringing him closer to her wanton lips.

There were no other words shared between them before they kissed, nor after they shared that first embrace. It was long and slow, warm and revealing. Lucy had found what she was looking for, something to sate the desperate curiosity that rumbled ever so terribly in her heart. The headache Natsu'd been having left as he held her against him, his body releasing its tension without resistance.

It was only their lips at first, softly molding together, parting only to come back together, deepening their connection. He reclaimed her lips with subtle growls that rolled off his tongue, brandishing Lucy with an echo of his indecent delight. His hand found purchase in her hair, threading his fingers between the silken strands as he brought her closer to him.

Lucy gasped as he nipped lightly on her lower lip, the dragon taking that motion as an invitation for more. He purred at the first taste of her tongue after coaxing it out. She was sweet like syrup and addictive like the succulent oil that dripped from venison. He groaned as she followed his direction, instinct leading her through every step.

Her back pressed further against the rocky wall, Lucy hissing as one jagged edge, in particular, marred itself into the small of her back. Their lips parted as she whined, Natsu huffing as he glared at the object that stole her attention.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry…" Lucy said with a breathy pant. Natsu stared at her reddened lips, swollen from his torment.

"Has this satisfied your curiosity?" The gravelly voice of the dragon asked, though he already knew the answer. From the way her body twitched when his fingers brushed against her skin, to the sweet scent emitting from the sodden center between her legs.

"I…" Lucy couldn't hide her dejected look, not knowing if that was his invitation to ask for more or a subtle way telling her to leave. She didn't want to be honest and embarrass herself, but asking him to do more seemed selfish.

The dragon felt his scales bristle at the not so innocent conflict that went through her mind. She was proving to be an interesting find, maybe he'd keep her around longer than he intended.

"Come over here," He took her hand and led her deeper into the cave, small wisps of flames extinguishing behind them.

It was dark, but warm, and a large animal's hide was laid out on the ground.

"Tell me something," Natsu began as they stood beside the blanket. "What is your fascination with dragons? Why were you looking for one?"

"Um," Lucy cleared her throat and spoke with a blush on her cheeks. "I...I wanted to—to fall in…! In love...in love with one…"

"Oh?" The dragon smirked and chuckled as she pouted with adorably red cheeks. "That's ambitious."

"No need to make fun of me," She muffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think it's quite adorable," He hummed, his hand falling to settle on her waist. "And I have no problem granting your wish,"

"Really…?" Lucy felt her optimism skyrocket as he nodded his head, bringing her against his chest once more. "B-But why?"

"Hmm," The dragon shrugged his shoulder and walked her onto the pelt. "Do I need a reason?" He pressed his lips to her cheek, then up to her ear. "To be with someone...in new and interesting ways?"

Natsu sat down first, holding Lucy's hand as he beckoned her to sit with him. He was not as far gone as most would assume a beast of his nature be. He was much more calculated and careful, absorbing the innocent yet excited gaze Lucy projected while he took her into his lap.

"I'll teach you something," Natsu grinned as he lit his pointer finger with a small flame. "Since you want to be with a dragon,"

"O-Okay," Lucy gulped but nodded with confidence, ready to do anything she was asked of.

"I want you to be comfortable with every part of me," He said seductively, Lucy blushing as he fingered the edges of her thin skirt. The flame bounced and grew, swirling into his palm before holding it out in between them.

"You'll feel good in no time," Lucy watched as he pulled the band of her skirt forward, before dropping the ball of fire into it. She flinched and stifled a shriek, expecting to be scarred instantly by the burning flame. It was overwhelmingly hot, yes, but a soothing feeling washed away any pain that should have been felt. It began to work as though it were alive, squirming and wiggling around until it found itself comfortable.

Mavis recorded something akin to this moment in her journal. Zeref could manipulate shadows, so at night, there were times when he introduced her to them. She had said it was important to him, something a dragon did before confidentiality choosing its partner. If the element were to reject her, then the dragon would surely toss her out.

Lucy let out an inexperienced moan, her hands quickly finding purchase on Natsu's form when it began to move.

He grinned as her body began to shake, her hips bucking slightly against the stimulus. She bloomed a bright red, wrapping her arms tightly around Natsu's neck. Her short moans and wanton cries drifted into his ear as she clung to him, unable to find the words to describe exactly how she felt.

It was...good, great even. She didn't know that she could ever feel this way, that such magical manipulation was possible. It felt as though it was licking her, the hot flames spread out against her private center.

Her back arched as they rolled over her clit, giving her proper attention, enough to drive her near the edge. But they would lessen in strength, not wanting things to be over so fast. They lapped at the spilling entrance of hers, fluid sticky and plastered to her thighs.

Natsu hungrily brought her lips to his, turned on by her sounds and the feeling of her lithe body against his. Lucy fell into the embrace, her mind beginning to feel hazy, thoughts sporadic and lustful. She wanted more from this flame, and it knew just what she was begging for.

Natsu's tongue intruded into her mouth just as the fire crawled into her lower folds. It pushed its way in, a stream coating her as if it were her own juices. It wouldn't stretch her apart, not until Natsu was ready to take that step with her.

He could feel his flames moving around inside her, experimentally touching every sensitive part of her. It found the entrance to her womb, Natsu instructing some wisps to stay dormant in there. He would have to adjust her core temperature at some point in the future, so there seemed to be no harm in preparing her ahead of time.

Still weaning on his lewd kisses, Lucy pulled away to let out a surprised gasp. The fire had found a pressure point within her, rubbing against it now, in sync with its attention to her most sensitive bud.

The dragon swallowed her mewls and desperate moans, groaning as she ground against his hardened cock that rested between them. He wanted to buck back against her, move to pleasure her along with the sway of his flames. But he very much intended to take his time with her.

As Lucy's body built up more and more, nearing its breaking point, she saw white when the chain finally snapped. Her cries filled the cave, body wracking and flinching as she came, squirting out creamy and clear fluid for the first time.

She breathed out slowly, her head falling tiredly onto Natsu's shoulder. She still shook in his arms, her body overly spent and weak. He held her close, thanking her and whispering sweet nothings to reassure her self confidence.

There was nothing about that happening in the book. Not that she was upset, just pleasantly surprised. Even as she was so tired now, her interest in what more could happen between them was healthily keen.

"Rest some more," Natsu said, laying her down on her back. "You should get going soon, before it gets too late,"

"W-What? But I don't want to leave," Lucy shook her head and tried to sit forward, Natsu chuckling as he pushed her back down.

"What an eager girl," He grinned but shook his head. "We can't stay here much longer. You must leave before the next sun rises."

"Will I...will I ever see you again?" Lucy's throat felt tight as tears made their way into her eyes. She didn't want to leave so soon, she didn't want this day that she had longed for, to end as it was just beginning.

"The next night when the moon is full, and six days afterward, I'll be here." He nodded, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Lucy stayed well into the night, by Natsu's side as he held her and kissed her softly. She could still feel the heat of his lips on her forehead and cheek, up her arms, and down her legs.

Before they parted ways, he gave her some fire as a gift. It would be a month until they saw each other again, and if she were ever to get lonely, this would provide her his company.

The ball thinned itself into an unnoticeable strand that wrapped itself comfortably around her hidden thigh.

They kissed once more in front of the cave, lips slightly parted. It was gentle and sweet, a seal of their promise to come together when the full moon was high in the sky.

When Lucy retired to her own hut at the edge of her village, she sighed woozily to herself. Warmth buzzed in her heart and excitement pounded about in her blood. She had her own dragon, was writing her own story, learning a forbidden love that was sure to grant her everything that Mavis had gained. The memory felt like a dream as she lay down in her bed, but she knew it was real.

It was lucky that no one had noticed her absence, nor the happiness now plastered on her appearance. She couldn't wait for every new day, for it was one day closer until she was back in Natsu's arms.

At night when she slept alone, her thoughts would wander. She would remember the velvety soft kisses, the steam that entered her mouth and swelled her throat when his tongue intruded, the look on Natsu's face when he watched her unravel in the raptures of pleasure.

She squeezed her thighs together and whined, only wishing that the seductive dragon was there to guide her.

But the fire knew well enough what to do, and reformed itself into the memorable wisp. Lucy stifled a moan when she felt it again, forgetting that such a gift was offered to her. She peeled away her blanket and faced the wisp that danced above her lap. It flew about like a fairy, approaching her eyes carefully. It cuddled against her cheek like a tamed cat would, Lucy giggling at its unusual nature. She wondered if the shadows acted this way with Mavis.

"Was that a kiss?" Lucy gasped softly as the flame had pressed itself to her lips before quickly retreating. "You're very sweet,"

The flame seemed to look away shyly, growing slightly at the sound of her compliment. Was it embarrassed? She couldn't help but giggle again, it was too cute.

She waited and watched, her heart pointing as it soon retreated, hiding under her skirt.

Lucy laid back carefully as she felt it begin to caress her wanting sex, flattening itself as it had when she was with Natsu. Her moans started softly, soon biting her fingers to keep her voice down. It licked against her clit, fondling it with pressure. Every time her back arched or she let a moan slip, it grew to meet her blissful demands.

It was like it had its own mind, but Natsu had very much pre-programmed this specific flame. He thought ahead, to what he knew he'd want to do the next time he saw Lucy. So the time they were apart would be the time this energetic flame would loosen her virgin body.

"That's…!" Lucy took in a sharp breath as she felt the fire enter her, this time as a much thicker entity. Akin to the thickness of fingers, she thought, and it felt like each one was pushing into her at different times. She could feel herself open to allow them in, tight walls twitching around them.

She liked this new sensation, the faux digits moving within her, stretching her tight entrance, gently rubbing each corner it could reach.

Her hands reached for her untouched chest, pulling up her thin top to pinch the hardened nipples. This made her hotter and had her hips moving to meet the thrust of the wisp.

She came, wanting to feel Natsu's lips, his kiss as she instead cried out into her pillow.

While Lucy was being taken care of by the dragon's wisp, Natsu was none the wiser, living as he always had.

He trained until the sun burned its praise onto his back, hunted for his meals, pranked his friends, ate with his family, slept until the fire within the sky woke him up.

His dragon would be the only one who remembered Lucy, who could feel his fire responding to her needs, preparing her for their next meeting. He envied his idiot self, knowing it would still be a while until he fully accepted himself and his other half as one.

Lucy imagined as she was taken from behind, that the flame ramming itself into her was the dragon. That maybe he would kiss her back, or lean over her and whisper naughty things in her ear. She wanted to feel his hands on her hips, the real warmth of what he had hidden in his pants.

She feared herself getting addicted to this cute wisp and the dirty way it satisfied her desires. She couldn't help thinking of her charming dragon before falling asleep, which only succeeded in making her hot and bothered.

The intimate connection she now shared with his element, maybe he would be proud she accepted his gift so often. Maybe he'd let her keep Salamander, the name she'd given her erotic friend. He was a great comfort, and knew just about every sensitive spot she had as the days went on. She felt closer to the dragon every time the wisp laid across her body, every time it stretched her more and more, every time she called for Natsu as she came.

Her body was marked by this dragon, and as the full moon came, it would be physically proven.

Lucy walked with confidence out into the night, when she knew that everyone was asleep. The sway of her hips was much more confident as she had felt matured over time. She knew a lot more than she did when they first met, thanks to Salamander for teaching her and loosening up her body. She felt like a full-fledged nymph, knowing that this was really her true destiny.

When she came upon the cave, its pitch blackness was illuminated by her companion, both walking towards where they assumed the dragon lay. It was deeper than she recalled, and the more she walked the more impatient she grew.

"Natsu, I'm here, where are you?" She stopped in her tracks, staying still as she waited for him to call back to her. "I came back to—eek!"

Lucy hissed as she was tossed to the ground, her head just barely missing the wall. She felt the animal skin beneath her, looking up with a smile as she saw her dragon in the dim light.

"Nats—" She began, only to be cut off by a rough and immediate kiss. His skin burned against hers, the sweat clinging to his skin tasting of salt. It followed his tongue as he forced her to meld her own against it, Lucy swallowing a practical river of lava.

"What, what has gotten into you?" Lucy crooned, asking as his lips fiercely attacked her décolletage.

He growled against her skin, answers unable to come out coherently. His desires took precedent; the first night was always the worst. He was thick and hard, throbbing and swollen. He could only find relief now if he took her and buried his scent deep into her body.

"Lucy," He moaned against her breasts before ripping away the loosely tied top. She gasped and blushed as he stared intensely at her milky chest, before curving his mouth against her taut nipples. His grumbled and purrs streamed out as he fondled her voluptuousness, his boner pressing into her stomach.

She accepted every bite and lick, every buck of his hips against her, the sweltering heat that seemingly created a dome around them.

"Natsu!" She squeaked as he pulled down her skirt and spread her legs. She blushed, embarrassed to have him stare with such seriousness at her sodden entrance.

"Were you taken care of?" He asked, in a deep and guttural tone, one that Lucy didn't recognize so much. She smiled softly, motioning to the wisp that still sat in the air, patiently falling into her palm.

"I named him Salamander," She chimed and rubbed them gently against her cheek. "He was delightful,"

Natsu nodded in acknowledgment, a small bit of pride welling in his chest as he watched her coo to the little flame.

"Then you're ready, yes?" Natsu pulled out his shaft from his pants, hissing slightly as the air rubbed against him. Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at his large self, half full of carnal hunger and nervousness.

Her curt nod was all he needed, there was no time to waste when he was like this. The moon drove him crazy, spurred his heat and intense want for the nymph.

She was ready enough, but not for that. She threw her head back and arched into him as he drove his cock into her, filling the blonde in an instant. Relief seemed to suddenly wash over his features, the dragon letting out a subdued roar as he came in an instant.

Lucy felt the lava-like liquid flow into her, the heavy syrup settling and sticking to her walls.

She was unaware of why he behaved so erratically, Mavis didn't mention whatever he seemed to be going through now. But she knew well enough that this was sex. She watched him twitch and writhe, still cumming and releasing his pent up fluid.

"Fuck yeah," He groaned, beginning to move his hips as he finished his first time.

He snapped his hips, once, twice, gaging Lucy's reactions. She squirmed and moaned, mewling as she blushed and gasped underneath him.

She was tight, but not in pain, his flame did good to prepare her for this night.

He leaned over her and grunted, feeding his own desire to be milked by her tight pussy over and over again. He looked to the flame who watched her in excitement, giving the little thing permission to help while he kissed and fucked their soon to be mate.

Lucy could feel Salamander in her skin, his kisses and touches roaming from place to place as Natsu filled her with his throbbing cock.

He spoke into her ear, telling her that she was finally his, asking if she liked being held by both him and his fire, wondering if she felt good.

She answered with a deep kiss, her hips meeting his rough thrusts, her heavy breaths begging for more.

She squeezed his cock and felt him come again as the wisp flicked her clit and sent her into overdrive. The combination of both pleasuring her would surely prove to be lethal for the nymph.

One night, two, not even three were enough to sedate. He felt too good, too complete with Lucy under his control. Her mind had to be near broken with how many times they did it, how many times he came into or onto her. But she felt good and needed and wanted, completely attached and underneath the dragon's thumb.

When he finished, he carried her tired and abused form to a secluded hot spring, where they could both clean themselves up.

Salamander helped clean out the gushing flow of semen that resided in her, the small protrusion of her belly shrinking away as the white fluid fell into the water.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked as she rested against a boulder, the dragon much more clear-minded now that he was overly spent.

"Oh, I'm just fine," Lucy smiled lazily, the wisp of fire scooping water onto her back. "I didn't know you could go for that long,"

"I'm sorry," He chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Should I have prepared you for that?"

"No," She shook her head. "It was a nice surprise. I guess I'm flattered that you couldn't put me down,"

A small purr rose in Natsu's throat as she smiled with slight seduction. He felt a bit of blood rush down south, licking his lips as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Ya're real fine girl," He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "My girl,"

The wisp stopped himself for a moment, glaring as though he could, nudging Natsu as he stole another kiss from Lucy's lips.

"Fine...our girl,"

They stayed together until Lucy could walk, the seven days went by faster than she thought they would.

It was harder to leave this time, after those fantastic developments of their relationship had occurred. After the brunt of Natsu's heat had gone away, they spent their time together talking, eating, sleeping. It was as if they actually lived together like she imagined they someday would.

They went their separate ways when the week came to its end, another promise made of their eventual reunion when the full moon returned.

Her family was none the wiser as she pretended to be off picking berries the whole time, using an excuse that she had searched in the wrong direction when she retired without fruit.

She swooned her first night again alone, without Natsu, and only Salamander to keep her company.

"Did you see Natsu when he returned from hunting? The look in his eye," Lucy groaned as she laid in bed, talking to the wisp at her side. "He looked like such a...beast…" As soon as she felt the weakness between her legs, the wisp made its move to relieve her, taking pride in the way she warmly accepted his advances.

This cycle repeated itself for months, eight to be exact. The more the two met, the deeper they fell in love, the more they missed each other when they had to stay away. Maybe the next time they met would finally be the time he took her away to give her a house and a child, to close the book on their most romantic story.

Natsu, on the other hand, didn't know about this at all. He didn't know who Lucy was, didn't realize that his wisp was away and entertaining her. He didn't know about their lovemaking or their days spent living in that cave. His mind was his own, apart from his dragon's, so how was he to know?

This sharp and robust fire user made his way out into the woods one day, after spotting a large boar near their camp. It would be enough to feed everyone for a week, so of course he had to be the one to catch it!

He left with a spear and his excitement, running haphazardly through the woods, following the succulent scent of the animal that couldn't have been too far away.

For as strong as Natsu was, he was equally as dumb. Well, not dumb so much as forgetful. He didn't notice when he had crossed into the forbidden territory, nor had he bothered to check. This was a meal he didn't plan to let get away! Even as the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, he wouldn't stop until he had that boar.

"Ah, Salamander, we shouldn't have done something like that outside," Lucy giggled as she walked alongside the wisp, the two just leaving the designated hot springs for their village. "Someone could have seen us, that would have been bad,"

The wisp never really spoke, so much as he expressed himself with short jumps and dances or the way his flames grew in size or shrunk.

"I know it was my fault," She rolled her eyes. "But I couldn't help thinking about that time Natsu and I were taking a bath and he—"

"Gotcha!" Lucy shrieked as she was suddenly pinned to the ground by whoever had just jumped out of the bushes.

She gasped, meeting the confused eyes of her lover with a smile. "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"Wha…?!" He was quick to scurry onto his feet, glaring at the witch who sat up from the ground. "You're not a boar! What the hell is a woman doing around here?!"

"What...what are you talking about?" Lucy asked as she stood up, dusting off her skirt. "You're near my village, didn't you know? It's not really safe around here, did you come to see me?"

He frowned as she approached him, pushing her back before she could get too close.

"Why would I come to see you? I don't even know you!" He glared, suddenly feeling panic in his chest as she looked dejected.

"Natsu...don't say something like that," Her own frown made his stomach sick for some reason, he didn't like that look on her face.

"Whatever, I-I'm getting out of here before I have to deal with more of you," He spat, turning halfway around before he noticed the wisp hiding behind her.

"Oi," She flinched at the sight of his fierce glare. Natsu had never looked at her like this before…

"What?" Her meek voice was bullied into silence as he shoved her aside and took ahold of the floating flame.

"Why the hell do ya have my fire?!" He yelled, squeezing the poor thing in his angry grip.

"Y-You gave him to me! Leave him alone, you're hurting him!" Lucy began to tear up as she watched Salamander struggle for freedom, panicking as his owner pushed her to the ground again.

"Fucking witch! I bet ya lured me out here, huh?! Stole my fire to try and kill me, right?!" Lucy shook her head, now bawling as Natsu looked down on her, anger seething throughout his body.

There were two reasons for him to be so upset; finding this witch with his fire, and the absolute regret that sank in his stomach as he yelled more and made her cry so terribly. He didn't understand it, was this part of her magic? Had she really lured him here like this? He just knew that women were the absolute worst.

The dragon banged on its mental cage, roaring for freedom and beginning to cry itself as he watched himself break her heart.

_"No! Don't listen to him! Luce, it's me! Can you hear me?! Please listen, I love you!"_

"Don't take him! Salamander!" Lucy cried out as Natsu turned to leave with the terrified flame trying to return to his poor Lucy. She got up and ran, tugging on his arm, trying to loosen his grip on her dear friend.

He wavered as he watched her pull at his fingers, trying to free the rouge flame of his. But he shook his head and tossed her to the ground again, running away and back towards his home before she could do anything else with her witchy magic. He refused to listen to the flame yelling to let him go, that he needed to see her, that Lucy needed them both to go back.

"Shut up! I don't know any Lucy! You're a real pain, ya know! How could you get tricked by that crazy woman?! When we get home, I'm gonna have Gray freeze you solid!"

A wisp wasn't something that had much power by itself, only when it was charged by its master it could do the imaginable. It was probably the desperate dragon who fueled his small body, Salamander burning brightly, the light of his fire so bright that it was able to blind Natsu for a good few moments.

"W-What the?! Gah, forget it!" Natsu rubbed his eyes, upset but too annoyed to go back and deal with either of them. Hopefully this would be the last time he saw either of them.

Lucy was left alone, crying on her scraped knees as she wondered what the hell had just happened. Natsu...that was Natsu so why did he act like she wasn't Lucy? He had never been so angry with her before, was it a precaution to make sure they weren't being watched? But he didn't have to take Salamander away like that, to squeeze her little flame in his grip. What if he put him out...what would she do without him? He had been such a comfort for her, she didn't want to say goodbye like that.

Maybe she had just expected too much from him...he was a man after all, it was destiny for their tribes to be in conflict like this. He probably just came to realize that they couldn't have whatever she had wanted. Maybe Mavis' story was just that, a story.

She flinched at the sound of the bushes rustling in front of her, shutting her eyes tightly in fear that the madman had returned to finish her off.

A familiar warmth caressed the side of her face, a soothing wave of comfort radiating off of their form. She gasped and quickly opened her eyes, surprised to see the wisp, no longer his tiny self but as fire shaped in the form of his master.

"Salamander…?" She asked quietly, her tears falling rapidly again as he nodded his head. "Oh, Salamander, I didn't think you'd come back! Did you get away from him?"

He nodded again as he wrapped his arms around her, her tears evaporating as they fell against his chest.

"What, do you know what came over him? That...didn't seem like my Natsu,"

There was only so much the wisp could do, shaking his head before trying to help Lucy to her feet. She hissed and twitched when trying to put weight onto her left leg, her foot scraped along with the skin alongside her thigh.

She could tell he was upset when he took her into his arms, carrying her back to their home.

It was late, so they were careful to sneak in. Salamander quickly set her onto the bed and ran around looking for first aid materials. She giggled through her stuffy nose as he began to clean her up, his efforts enough to remind her why she loved him and Natsu so much.

Once she was bandaged up, he returned to give her a cup of water before gently getting into the bed at her side.

She crawled into his lap, leaning her head against her chest as she sniffled again.

"Does Natsu still love me?" She asked quietly, squeaking when the wisp took her face into his hands, forcing him to look at her while he nodded rapidly.

"T-Then why…" He held her tightly as she began to weep again, unable to get the image of Natsu's angry face out of her mind.

He didn't have lips but he pressed his face to her cheek, repeating the motion over and over again as though he were giving her kisses. She snuggled up to him, tears evaporated but eyes still puffy, letting him continue to pepper her with kisses until she cheered up.

"I just need you, Salamander," She sighed as she looked up to him. "I don't want to see Natsu...for a while, is that okay?"

He nodded and rubbed her back, soothing her until she fell asleep in his hold.

There wouldn't be a full moon for another two weeks, but he relayed the message, that even when it did appear, there was no guarantee that she would show face.

The dragon cringed and brewed furiously in his dungeon. He knew he was a fucking idiot, but never knew his self could be such an actual dumbass.

There was no telling when Lucy would want to see him again, if ever. The only solace he had was knowing that Salamander was there for her, to remind her that they loved her more than life itself.

There had to be a way to let himself know, to show him the memories he had with Lucy, to tell him that they were in love and wanted to run away together. She was going to have their child, he was going to build her a house, and they would live together far far away from those who couldn't understand.

The dragon could never get out on his own since Natsu was always in control, but there was a possibility that while he slept, he could show him their last few months together. Hopefully it would remind him that this girl was meant to be their mate, that she was in pain now because of his drastic mistake.

And so, Natsu dreamt of the blonde he saw in the woods; how they supposedly met and how they would continue to meet every time he was in heat.

The first dream seemed like a lie, a trick that witch had deliberately planted in his mind. The second dream had him waking up covered in sweat and spunk, a truly unfair result. The third dream let him hear her laugh and to see her smile, how she felt when he hugged her, or when they kissed goodbye. The fourth showed him how she loved his fire and adored the wisp he ordered to be her guardian. The fifth showed him the nights they talked about living together, how gentle talks of children turned into Natsu trying to give her one. And the seventh showed him the night he had broken her heart, how his dragon had begged for him to wake up and remember.

The eighth night, Natsu couldn't fall asleep. He wanted to see Lucy, he missed the crap out of her. He hadn't even known her...yet he lived a whole life with her…

She was his girl, and he tossed her to the ground like he had never cared about her.

He could only imagine her pain now, thinking that he hated her, thinking that all the time they spent together was a lie. It was a lot to adjust to, but it had always been him there with her. He could remember how it felt to kiss her, to hold her hips steady as she waited for him to enter her, how she clung to him even after sweaty sex, and how she held he stomach, hoping that this time around, just maybe he'd given her a child.

He cried, of course. Every night that he couldn't be with her. Even as he waited in their cave, through his heat, and into the next month. He cried and waited, not caring if everyone thought he was missing.

While Lucy was recovering, wondering if she should ever go back to that cave, Salamander took care of her. He cooked and cleaned while she was out of the house, greeting her every night with a meal and a happy kiss. They would walk together to the hot springs at night and he would wash her back, getting those hard to reach places for her.

She adored his comfort and was glad he was there, erasing all of her nasty memories that had undoubtedly scarred her innocent heart.

It took a little while before she felt like getting intimate again, the wisp ready to assist her in any way he was asked.

It was on the night of the new moon, under the stars and in the steamy air that surrounded them in the bath. There was nothing that could extinguish the wisp, lest it be the wish of his master, so sitting in the water didn't phase him.

He sat beside Lucy as she rested upon the rocky ledge of the bath, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I always love coming out here with you," She hummed. "It's so peaceful, and I missed the stars," He nodded, holding her hand as she sighed happily and rested her eyes.

"Salamander," Lucy brought his attention back to her as she shifted beside him, cozying herself a little more against his side. "It's been a while...hasn't it?"

He seemed to look at her with slight confusion, tilting his head to the side. She laughed and smiled sweetly, cherishing that innocent side he had.

"Will you kiss me?" She asked in a whisper, wrapping her arms softly around his neck. He leaned down to meet her softly puckered expression, flames tickling her lips as she kissed them.

He wasn't really able to kiss back, but the sensation of his flames reminded her of Natsu's own touch and warmth. She moved herself into his lap, moaning softly as his hands began to slide against her back.

She panted, feeling his fire trickle into her mouth, an open mouth kiss with the wisp being something they'd never done before. It was new and interesting, just how she remembered Natsu saying it.

A moan fell out of her mouth as he began to massage her chest, spreading his fire out onto her skin as he gripped her sensitive globes.

"Ah...that feels nice…" He leaned forward and pressed his faux lips to her pink buttons, Lucy groaning as her body began to heat up.

She reached between them, feeling his fiery hard on up with her hand. He squirmed in her grasp, Lucy giggling as he gave her a knowingly annoyed look.

"Just teasing," She laughed as he leaned up to kiss her again. He lifted her hips slightly as they were lip-locked, letting his dick slowly enter her.

"S-Salamander," She moaned and he began bouncing her in his lap, holding her steady as he kissed along the column of her neck. The water sloshed as they increased in speed, his hand coming down to fondle her twitching clit. "T-That's…!"

Lucy let the wisp comfort her on the nights she missed Natsu, on the days she was so used to offering herself to the needy dragon. Her body had come to match his heat, so Salamander did all he could to satisfy her wants.

He wasn't a replacement, but another part of Natsu. She knew he wanted the best for her, and took care of her the way she knew Natsu would have wanted.

He was a surprisingly great lover in this form, not that she shouldn't have seen that coming. He always knew where she was most sensitive, and how to make her unravel in a matter of seconds.

When the second full moon had passed, Lucy decided that she was finally ready again. Salamander had reassured her in his own way that she was still loved and Natsu was desperately waiting for her arrival.

"I'll go but if he tries to hurt you again, we're leaving," Lucy huffed as they approached the cave, just as the sun had set.

She stood nervously in front of the entrance, Salamander slipping his hand into hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"You're right," She let out the breath she'd been holding and walked past the vines that hid the cave, carefully taking steps into their usual meeting place.

Part of her had missed it, and the rest of her had really missed it. If only they hadn't lost so much time together...hopefully things would still be the same after this.

Salamander led her to where Natsu was sitting, a corner of the cave where they had left their love-soaked blanket.

The light of his fire let Natsu know they were there, the dragon quickly standing up to greet them.

"L-Luce…" His voice was strained and tired. He looked as though he hadn't gotten a moment's sleep, that he'd been crying for months.

"Natsu…" She didn't think she'd ever see him in such a disheveled state, that they'd both have had the time they needed to think things through. "What...what happened?"

"I haven't been telling you the truth," He hung his head low. "When you saw me...every time you came to see me, I was my dragon. The human half of me never knew who you were,"

"W-What?"

"That's why I yelled at ya, I didn't know who you were," He swallowed thickly. "But that's no excuse. I knew it felt terrible when I treated ya like that...it's only thanks to Salamander that ya don't hate me,"

Lucy shook her head. "I never hated you! I—I thought you hated me!"

"I could never!" He shouted back, clearing his throat as he lowered his volume. "Really Luce, I could never hate ya,"

"So then...who am I talking to right now?"

"Both? Both of us, I guess, there's no way to take us apart anymore," He shrugged with a half-smile.

"I'm glad," She grinned and fell into her arms, giving him a tight and giant hug. "I really missed you, Natsu,"

"I really missed you too,"

They shared a small peck, which quickly turned into a usual kiss, escalating into a passionate make out. Lucy felt complete again with Natsu's lips against hers, and the dragon felt a heavy weight fall from his body as he absorbed her scent.

"Tonight," He panted as he parted from her lips, a string of saliva connecting to one another. "Tonight, I'll make ya mine, Luce. Then we'll go wherever you want, we'll get a house and I'll give ya my kid...I mean it,"

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy hugged him warmly, laughing lightly as she felt his fingers begin to toy with the edge of her skirt. "Salamander…come over here, you too,"

The wisp seemed to jump at the mention of his name, Lucy holding out a hand for him as Natsu kissed down her neck, the dragon's golden eyes on his flaming body.

"I can't be happy if I'm not with both of you,"

* * *

**Uh don't ask if I'll write another chapter bc I WON'T **

**Y'all always do when I say I won't lmao you need to read my notes, _no shade only tea_**

**feel free to commission me too ;) **


End file.
